leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
May's Beautifly
| evolution=2| epnum=AG014| numeps1=10| numeps2=4| firststagename=Wurmple| secondstagename=Silcoon| epname=All in a Day's Wurmple| firstevoep=AG024| firstevoname=A Corphish Out of Water| prevonum=265| evo1num=266| evo2num=267| secondevoep=AG028| secondevoname=Seeing is Believing!| current=In rotation| enva1=Tara Jayne| enva2=Rachael Lillis| enva3=Rachael Lillis (AG028-AG132) Michele Knotz (AG187-present)| java1=Ryoko Shiraishi| java2=Ryoko Shiraishi| java3=Ryoko Shiraishi| }} May's Beautifly (Japanese: ハルカのアゲハント Haruka's Agehunt) was the first wild Pokémon that in the Hoenn region, and her second overall. In the anime History Hoenn While assisting Janet in the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, May watched Janet's Beautifly perform and decided that she wanted one for herself. In the next episode, May caught a Wurmple, her first Pokémon, with the help of Forrest Franklin and her . At the end of the day, May introduced her new friend to the rest of the group. When presented lunch, Wurmple quickly ate everyone's food before falling sound asleep, leaving everyone stunned. In Which Wurmple's Which?, May argued with Jessie over which one of them had the better Wurmple. After Max concluded that the two Wurmple are exactly the same, they began battling, but was sent blasting off by . May soon realized that she has Jessie's Wurmple and that Jessie has hers. While with Team Rocket, Wurmple caused trouble for them by eating what little food they had, proving to be far more gluttonous than Jessie's Wurmple. Eventually, Wurmple was handed back to May in exchange for Jessie's Wurmple. In A Corphish Out of Water, May and Jessie once again pitted their two Wurmple against each other in battle, where they simultaneously evolved into and , respectively. In Seeing is Believing!, Silcoon once again battled Cascoon, in an attempt to prove to Jessie that her Pokémon was not a Silcoon, evolving into in the process. Later on, Cascoon evolved as well and the two once again fought, with Beautifly winning. In Now That's Flower Power!, Beautifly was seen practicing with May for the Slateport City Pokémon Contest as it was having trouble to use its attack. Its routine had some flaws that would not look good in a Contest, as Drew pointed out. In Win, Lose or Drew!, May used Beautifly for the Slateport Contest. Beautifly's performance impressed the judges enough to get May past the Appeals Round. Unfortunately, their success was short-lived when Beautifly was defeated by Drew's Roselia in the first match of the Battle Round. Later, in Come What May!, Beautifly won May her first Ribbon after defeating Jessie and her Dustox, and and her in the Fallarbor Town Contest. In Cruisin' for a Losin', Beautifly got May through to the second round of the R1 Contest with a beautiful combination of and Silver Wind. In That's Just Swellow, May used Beautifly in the Crossgate PokéRinger. James, using Dustox, eventually defeated Beautifly, knocking May out of the competition. In Hi Ho Silver Wind!, Beautify managed to get past the preliminary Appeals Round of the Hoenn Grand Festival by using Silver Wind. Later, in Rhapsody in Drew Beautifly teamed up with in the first battle round against Harley's Cacturne and . The duo showed off stunning combinations, such as with Silver Wind and , and won the match. Before heading off to the Kanto region, May stopped by Petalburg City and left her Beautifly under the care of her mother, Caroline. Kanto Beautifly returned temporarily in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, having learned . Along with , it battled Drew's Roselia and where they eventually lost. Beautifly reappeared in A Full Course Tag Battle! when May came to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. In Strategy with a Smile!, May used Beautifly to battle Zoey in the semifinals of the competition. It proved to still be very strong and talented, as it defeated Zoey's Glameow. Personality and characteristics As a Wurmple, it would gorge itself on food and then fall asleep, unlike Jessie's more sedate and well-behaved Wurmple. It was quite a lazy little . When it evolved to both its latter stages, however, it became more calm and mellow. As a Beautifly, it often likes to sit atop May's head, and it appears to only do so to those it considers her friends, such as when it landed on top of Ash's head after it and May came to Sinnoh. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Silver Wind|1=Psychic|2=Aerial Ace|3=Morning Sun}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Silver Wind|1=Psychic|2=Aerial Ace|3=Morning Sun}}|image2=May mod 6}}|0=Beautifly String Shot|1=Beautifly Tackle|2=Beautifly Gust|3=Wurmple String Shot|4=Silcoon Jessie Cascoon Tackle|5=Wurmple Tackle}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=String Shot|1=Tackle|2=Gust|3=String Shot as a Wurmple|4=Tackle as a Silcoon|5=Tackle as a Wurmple}}}} Moves improvised In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga May's Beautifly appeared in The Enchanting Pokémon Soul! of the Ash & Pikachu manga, where May chose it as her Pokémon. During the final portion of the battle round, it went up against Drew's Roselia and lost. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Gust|1=String Shot|2=Silver Wind}} AP.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Gust|1=String Shot|2=Silver Wind}}}} Trivia * Beautifly is May's only Pokémon whose base stage is not a starter Pokémon in either the core series or the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. * Beautifly is May's only Pokémon with an even gender ratio. * Beautifly was May's first Pokémon to evolve and her first fully evolved Pokémon. * Beautifly as a Wurmple was the only Pokémon May has caught by battling; her other Pokémon were either given to her or chose to go with her. * May's Silcoon is the only one of its species to have appeared in the anime. Related articles * Jessie's Dustox Beautifly